pottermorefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Wand Woods
The following description of the powers and properties of various wand woods are taken from notes made, over a long career, by Mr Garrick Ollivander, widely considered the best wandmaker in the world. As will be seen, Mr Ollivander believes that wand wood has almost human powers of perception and preferences. Mr Ollivander introduces his notes on wand woods thus: Every single wand is unique and will depend for its character on the particular tree and magical creature from which it derives its materials. Moreover, each wand, from the moment it finds its ideal owner, will begin to learn from and teach its human partner. Therefore, the following must be seen as general notes on each of the wood types I like to work with best, and ought not to be taken to describe any individual wand. Only a minority of trees can produce wand quality wood (just as a minority of humans can produce magic). It takes years of experience to tell which ones have the gift, although the job is made easier if Bowtruckles are found nesting in the leaves, as they never inhabit mundane trees. The following notes on various wand woods should be regarded very much as a starting point, for this is the study of a lifetime, and I continue to learn with every wand I make and match. Acacia A very unusual wand wood, which I have found creates tricky wands that often refuse to produce magic for any but their owner, and also withhold their best effects from all but those most gifted. This sensitivity renders them difficult to place, and I keep only a small stock for those witches or wizards of sufficient subtlety, for acacia is not suited to what is commonly known as 'bangs-and-smells' magic. When well-matched, an acacia wand matches any for power, though it is often underrated due to the peculiarity of its temperament. Alder Alder is an unyielding wood, yet I have discovered that its ideal owner is not stubborn or obstinate, but often helpful, considerate and most likeable. Whereas most wand woods seek similarity in the characters of those they will best serve, alder is unusual in that it seems to desire a nature that is, if not precisely opposite to its own, then certainly of a markedly different type. When an alder wand is happily placed, it becomes a magnificent, loyal helpmate. Of all wand types, alder is best suited to non-verbal spell work, whence comes its reputation for being suitable only for the most advanced witches and wizards. Apple Applewood wands are not made in great numbers. They are powerful and best suited to an owner of high aims and ideals, as this wood mixes poorly with Dark magic. It is said that the possessor of an apple wand will be well-loved and long-lived, and I have often noticed that customers of great personal charm find their perfect match in an applewood wand. An unusual ability to converse with other magical beings in their native tongues is often found among apple wand owners, who include the celebrated author of Merpeople: A Comprehensive Guide to Their Language and Customs, Dylan Marwood. Ash The ash wand cleaves to its one true master and ought not to be passed on or gifted from the original owner, because it will lose power and skill. This tendency is extreme if the core is of unicorn. Old superstitions regarding wands rarely bear close examination, but I find that the old rhyme regarding rowan, chestnut, ash and hazel wands (rowan gossips, chestnut drones, ash is stubborn, hazel moans) contains a small nugget of truth. Those witches and wizards best suited to ash wands are not, in my experience, lightly swayed from their beliefs or purposes. However, the brash or over-confident witch or wizard, who often insists on trying wands of this prestigious wood, will be disappointed by its effects. The ideal owner may be stubborn, and will certainly be courageous, but never crass or arrogant. Aspen Wand-quality aspen wood is white and fine-grained, and highly prized by all wand-makers for its stylish resemblance to ivory and its usually outstanding charmwork. The proper owner of the aspen wand is often an accomplished duellist, or destined to be so, for the aspen wand is one of those particularly suited to martial magic. An infamous and secretive eighteenth-century duelling club, which called itself The Silver Spears, was reputed to admit only those who owned aspen wands. In my experience, aspen wand owners are generally strong-minded and determined, more likely than most to be attracted by quests and new orders; this is a wand for revolutionaries. Beech The true match for a beech wand will be, if young, wise beyond his or her years, and if full-grown, rich in understanding and experience. Beech wands perform very weakly for the narrow-minded and intolerant. Such wizards and witches, having obtained a beech wand without having been suitably matched (yet coveting this most desirable, richly hued and highly prized wand wood), have often presented themselves at the homes of learned wandmakers such as myself, demanding to know the reason for their handsome wand’s lack of power. When properly matched, the beech wand is capable of a subtlety and artistry rarely seen in any other wood, hence its lustrous reputation. Blackthorn Blackthorn, which is a very unusual wand wood, has the reputation, in my view well-merited, of being best suited to a warrior. This does not necessarily mean that its owner practises the Dark Arts (although it is undeniable that those who do so will enjoy the blackthorn wand’s prodigious power); one finds blackthorn wands among the Aurors as well as among the denizens of Azkaban. It is a curious feature of the blackthorn bush, which sports wicked thorns, that it produces its sweetest berries after the hardest frosts, and the wands made from this wood appear to need to pass through danger or hardship with their owners to become truly bonded. Given this condition, the blackthorn wand will become as loyal and faithful a servant as one could wish. Black Walnut Less common than the standard walnut wand, that of black walnut seeks a master of good instincts and powerful insight. Black walnut is a very handsome wood, but not the easiest to master. It has one pronounced quirk, which is that it is abnormally attuned to inner conflict, and loses power dramatically if its possessor practises any form of self-deception. If the witch or wizard is unable or unwilling to be honest with themselves or others, the wand often fails to perform adequately and must be matched with a new owner if it is to regain its former prowess. Paired with a sincere, self-aware owner, however, it becomes one of the most loyal and impressive wands of all, with a particular flair in all kinds of charmwork. Cedar Whenever I meet one who carries a cedar wand, I find strength of character and unusual loyalty. My father, Gervaise Ollivander, used always to say, ‘you will never fool the cedar carrier,’ and I agree: the cedar wand finds its perfect home where there is perspicacity and perception. I would go further than my father, however, in saying that I have never yet met the owner of a cedar wand whom I would care to cross, especially if harm is done to those of whom they are fond. The witch or wizard who is well-matched with cedar carries the potential to be a frightening adversary, which often comes as a shock to those who have thoughtlessly challenged them. Cherry This very rare wand wood creates a wand of strange power, most highly prized by the wizarding students of the school of Mahoutokoro in Japan, where those who own cherry wands have special prestige. The Western wand-purchaser should dispel from their minds any notion that the pink blossom of the living tree makes for a frivolous or merely ornamental wand, for cherry wood often makes a wand that possesses truly lethal power, whatever the core, but if teamed with dragon heartstring, the wand ought never to be teamed with a wizard without exceptional self-control and strength of mind. Chestnut This is a most curious, multi-faceted wood, which varies greatly in its character depending on the wand core, and takes a great deal of colour from the personality that possesses it. The wand of chestnut is attracted to witches and wizards who are skilled tamers of magical beasts, those who possess great gifts in Herbology, and those who are natural fliers. However, when paired with dragon heartstring, it may find its best match among those who are overfond of luxury and material things, and less scrupulous than they should be about how they are obtained. Conversely, three successive heads of the Wizengamot have possessed chestnut and unicorn wands, for this combination shows a predilection for those concerned with all manner of justice. Cypress Cypress wands are associated with nobility. The great medieval wandmaker, Geraint Ollivander, wrote that he was always honoured to match a cypress wand, for he knew he was meeting a witch or wizard who would die a heroic death. Fortunately, in these less blood-thirsty times, the possessors of cypress wands are rarely called upon to lay down their lives, though doubtless many of them would do so if required. Wands of cypress find their soul mates among the brave, the bold and the self-sacrificing: those who are unafraid to confront the shadows in their own and others’ natures. Dogwood Dogwood is one of my own personal favourites, and I have found that matching a dogwood wand with its ideal owner is always entertaining. Dogwood wands are quirky and mischievous; they have playful natures and insist upon partners who can provide them with scope for excitement and fun. It would be quite wrong, however, to deduce from this that dogwood wands are not capable of serious magic when called upon to do so; they have been known to perform outstanding spells under difficult conditions, and when paired with a suitably clever and ingenious witch or wizard, can produce dazzling enchantments. An interesting foible of many dogwood wands is that they refuse to perform non-verbal spells and they are often rather noisy. Ebony This jet-black wand wood has an impressive appearance and reputation, being highly suited to all manner of combative magic, and to Transfiguration. Ebony is happiest in the hand of those with the courage to be themselves. Frequently non-conformist, highly individual or comfortable with the status of outsider, ebony wand owners have been found both among the ranks of the Order of the Phoenix and among the Death Eaters. In my experience the ebony wand’s perfect match is one who will hold fast to his or her beliefs, no matter what the external pressure, and will not be swayed lightly from their purpose. Elder The rarest wand wood of all, and reputed to be deeply unlucky, the elder wand is trickier to master than any other. It contains powerful magic, but scorns to remain with any owner who is not the superior of his or her company; it takes a remarkable wizard to keep the elder wand for any length of time. The old superstition, ‘wand of elder, never prosper,’ has its basis in this fear of the wand, but in fact, the superstition is baseless, and those foolish wandmakers who refuse to work with elder do so more because they doubt they will be able to sell their products than from fear of working with this wood. The truth is that only a highly unusual person will find their perfect match in elder, and on the rare occasion when such a pairing occurs, I take it as certain that the witch or wizard in question is marked out for a special destiny. An additional fact that I have unearthed during my long years of study is that the owners of elder wands almost always feel a powerful affinity with those chosen by rowan. Elm The unfounded belief that only pure-bloods can produce magic from elm wands was undoubtedly started by some elm wand owner seeking to prove his own blood credentials, for I have known perfect matches of elm wands who are Muggle-borns. The truth is that elm wands prefer owners with presence, magical dexterity and a certain native dignity. Of all wand woods, elm, in my experience, produces the fewest accidents, the least foolish errors, and the most elegant charms and spells; these are sophisticated wands, capable of highly advanced magic in the right hands (which, again, makes it highly desirable to those who espouse the pure-blood philosophy). English Oak A wand for good times and bad, this is a friend as loyal as the wizard who deserves it. Wands of English oak demand partners of strength, courage and fidelity. Less well-known is the propensity for owners of English oak wands to have powerful intuition, and, often, an affinity with the magic of the natural world, with the creatures and plants that are necessary to wizardkind for both magic and pleasure. The oak tree is called King of the Forest from the winter solstice up until the summer solstice, and its wood should only be collected during that time (holly becomes King as the days begin to shorten again, and so holly should only be gathered as the year wanes. This divide is believed to be the origin of the old superstition, “when his wand’s oak and hers is holly, then to marry would be folly,” a superstition that I have found baseless). It is said that Merlin’s wand was of English oak (though his grave has never been found, so this cannot be proven). Fir My august grandfather, Gerbold Octavius Ollivander, always called wands of this wood ‘the survivor’s wand,’ because he had sold it to three wizards who subsequently passed through mortal peril unscathed. There is no doubt that this wood, coming as it does from the most resilient of trees, produces wands that demand staying power and strength of purpose in their true owners, and that they are poor tools in the hands of the changeable and indecisive. Fir wands are particularly suited to Transfiguration, and favour owners of focused, strong-minded and, occasionally, intimidating demeanour. Hawthorn The wandmaker Gregorovitch wrote that hawthorn ‘makes a strange, contradictory wand, as full of paradoxes as the tree that gave it birth, whose leaves and blossoms heal, and yet whose cut branches smell of death.’ While I disagree with many of Gregorovitch’s conclusions, we concur about hawthorn wands, which are complex and intriguing in their natures, just like the owners who best suit them. Hawthorn wands may be particularly suited to healing magic, but they are also adept at curses, and I have generally observed that the hawthorn wand seems most at home with a conflicted nature, or with a witch or wizard passing through a period of turmoil. Hawthorn is not easy to master, however, and I would only ever consider placing a hawthorn wand in the hands of a witch or wizard of proven talent, or the consequences might be dangerous. Hawthorn wands have a notable peculiarity: their spells can, when badly handled, backfire. Hazel A sensitive wand, hazel often reflects its owner’s emotional state, and works best for a master who understands and can manage their own feelings. Others should be very careful handling a hazel wand if its owner has recently lost their temper, or suffered a serious disappointment, because the wand will absorb such energy and discharge it unpredictably. The positive aspect of a hazel wand more than makes up for such minor discomforts, however, for it is capable of outstanding magic in the hands of the skillful, and is so devoted to its owner that it often ‘wilts’ (which is to say, it expels all its magic and refuses to perform, often necessitating the extraction of the core and its insertion into another casing, if the wand is still required) at the end of its master’s life (if the core is unicorn hair, however, there is no hope; the wand will almost certainly have ‘died’). Hazel wands also have the unique ability to detect water underground, and will emit silvery, tear-shaped puffs of smoke if passing over concealed springs and wells. Holly Holly is one of the rarer kinds of wand woods; traditionally considered protective, it works most happily for those who may need help overcoming a tendency to anger and impetuosity. At the same time, holly wands often choose owners who are engaged in some dangerous and often spiritual quest. Holly is one of those woods that varies most dramatically in performance depending on the wand core, and it is a notoriously difficult wood to team with phoenix feather, as the wood's volatility conflicts strangely with the phoenix's detachment. In the unusual event of such a pairing finding its ideal match, however, nothing and nobody should stand in their way. Hornbeam My own wand is made of hornbeam, and so it is with all due modesty that I state that hornbeam selects for its life mate the talented witch or wizard with a single, pure passion, which some might call obsession (though I prefer the term ‘vision’), which will almost always be realised. Hornbeam wands adapt more quickly than almost any other to their owner’s style of magic, and will become so personalised, so quickly, that other people will find them extremely difficult to use even for the most simple of spells. Hornbeam wands likewise absorb their owner’s code of honour, whatever that might be, and will refuse to perform acts - whether for good or ill - that do not tally with their master’s principles. A particularly fine-tuned and sentient wand. Larch Strong, durable and warm in colour, larch has long been valued as an attractive and powerful wand wood. Its reputation for instilling courage and confidence in the user has ensured that demand has always outstripped supply. This much sought-after wand is, however, hard to please in the matter of ideal owners, and trickier to handle than many imagine. I find that it always creates wands of hidden talents and unexpected effects, which likewise describes the master who deserves it. It is often the case that the witch or wizard who belongs to the larch wand may never realise the full extent of their considerable talents until paired with it, but that they will then make an exceptional match. Laurel It is said that a laurel wand cannot perform a dishonourable act, although in the quest for glory (a not uncommon goal for those best suited to these wands), I have known laurel wands perform powerful and sometimes lethal magic. Laurel wands are sometimes called fickle, but this is unfair. The laurel wand seems unable to tolerate laziness in a possessor, and it is in such conditions that it is most easily and willingly won away. Otherwise, it will cleave happily to its first match forever, and indeed has the unusual and engaging attribute of issuing a spontaneous lightning strike if another witch or wizard attempts to steal it. Maple I have often found that those chosen by maple wands are by nature travellers and explorers; they are not stay-at-home wands, and prefer ambition in their witch or wizard, otherwise their magic grows heavy and lacklustre. Fresh challenges and regular changes of scene cause this wand to literally shine, burnishing itself as it grows, with its partner, in ability and status. This is a beautiful and desirable wood, and wand quality maple has been among the most costly for centuries. Possession of a maple wand has long been a mark of status, because of its reputation as the wand of high achievers. Pear This golden-toned wood produces wands of splendid magical powers, which give of their best in the hands of the warm-hearted, the generous and the wise. Possessors of pear wands are, in my experience, usually popular and well-respected. I do not know of a single instance where a pear wand has been discovered in the possession of a Dark witch or wizard. Pear wands are among the most resilient, and I have often observed that they may still present a remarkable appearance of newness, even after many years of hard use. Pine The straight-grained pine wand always chooses an independent, individual master who may be perceived as a loner, intriguing and perhaps mysterious. Pine wands enjoy being used creatively, and unlike some others, will adapt unprotestingly to new methods and spells. Many wandmakers insist that pine wands are able to detect, and perform best for, owners who are destined for long lives, and I can confirm this in as much as I have never personally known the master of a pine wand to die young. The pine wand is one of those that is most sensitive to non-verbal magic. Poplar “If you seek integrity, search first among the poplars,” was a great maxim of my grandfather, Gerbold Ollivander, and my own experience of poplar wands and their owners tallies exactly with his. Here is a wand to rely upon, of consistency, strength and uniform power, always happiest when working with a witch or wizard of clear moral vision. There is a tired old joke among lesser wandmakers that no poplar wand has ever chosen a politician, but here they show their lamentable ignorance: two of the Ministry’s most accomplished Ministers for Magic, Eldritch Diggory and Evangeline Orpington, were the possessors of fine, Ollivander-made poplar wands. Red Oak You will often hear the ignorant say that red oak is an infallible sign of its owner’s hot temper. In fact, the true match for a red oak wand is possessed of unusually fast reactions, making it a perfect duelling wand. Less common than English oak, I have found that its ideal master is light of touch, quick-witted and adaptable, often the creator of distinctive, trademark spells, and a good man or woman to have beside one in a fight. Red oak wands are, in my opinion, among the most handsome. Redwood Wand-quality redwood is in short supply, yet constant demand, due to its reputation for bringing good fortune to its owner. As is usually the case with wandlore, the general populace have the truth back to front: redwood wands are not themselves lucky, but are strongly attracted to witches and wizards who already possess the admirable ability to fall on their feet, to make the right choice, to snatch advantage from catastrophe. The combination of such a witch or wizard with a redwood wand is always intriguing, and I generally expect to hear of exciting exploits when I send this special pairing out from my workshop. Rowan Rowan wood has always been much-favoured for wands, because it is reputed to be more protective than any other, and in my experience renders all manner of defensive charms especially strong and difficult to break. It is commonly stated that no Dark witch or wizard ever owned a rowan wand, and I cannot recall a single instance where one of my own rowan wands has gone on to do evil in the world. Rowan is most happily placed with the clear-headed and the pure-hearted, but this reputation for virtue ought not to fool anyone - these wands are the equal of any, often the better, and frequently out-perform others in duels. Silver lime This unusual and highly attractive wand wood was greatly in vogue in the nineteenth century. Demand outstripped supply, and unscrupulous wandmakers dyed substandard woods in an effort to fool purchasers into believing that they had purchased silver lime. The reasons for these wands’ desirability lay not only in their unusually handsome appearance, but also because they had a reputation for performing best for Seers and those skilled in Legilimency, mysterious arts both, which consequently gave the possessor of a silver lime wand considerable status. When demand was at its height, wandmaker Arturo Cephalopos claimed that the association between silver lime and clairvoyance was ‘a falsehood circulated by merchants like Gerbold Ollivander (my own grandfather), who have overstocked their workshops with silver lime and hope to shift their surplus.’ But Cephalopos was a slipshod wandmaker and an ignoramus, and nobody, Seer or not, was surprised when he went out of business. Spruce Unskilled wandmakers call spruce a difficult wood, but in doing so they reveal their own ineptitude. It is quite true that it requires particular deftness to work with spruce, which produces wands that are ill-matched with cautious or nervous natures, and become positively dangerous in fumbling fingers. The spruce wand requires a firm hand, because it often appears to have its own ideas about what magic it ought to be called upon to produce. However, when a spruce wand meets its match - which, in my experience, is a bold spell-caster with a good sense of humour - it becomes a superb helper, intensely loyal to their owners and capable of producing particularly flamboyant and dramatic effects. Sycamore The sycamore makes a questing wand, eager for new experience and losing brilliance if engaged in mundane activities. It is a quirk of these handsome wands that they may combust if allowed to become ‘bored,’ and many witches and wizards, settling down into middle age, are disconcerted to find their trusty wand bursting into flame in their hand as they ask it, one more time, to fetch their slippers. As may be deduced, the sycamore’s ideal owner is curious, vital and adventurous, and when paired with such an owner, it demonstrates a capacity to learn and adapt that earns it a rightful place among the world's most highly-prized wand woods. Vine The druids considered anything with a woody stem as a tree, and vine makes wands of such a special nature that I have been happy to continue their ancient tradition. Vine wands are among the less common types, and I have been intrigued to notice that their owners are nearly always those witches or wizards who seek a greater purpose, who have a vision beyond the ordinary and who frequently astound those who think they know them best. Vine wands seem strongly attracted by personalities with hidden depths, and I have found them more sensitive than any other when it comes to instantly detecting a prospective match. Reliable sources claim that these wands can emit magical effects upon the mere entrance into their room of a suitable owner, and I have twice observed the phenomenon in my own shop. Walnut Highly intelligent witches and wizards ought to be offered a walnut wand for trial first, because in nine cases out of ten, the two will find in each other their ideal mate. Walnut wands are often found in the hands of magical innovators and inventors; this is a handsome wood possessed of unusual versatility and adaptability. A note of caution, however: while some woods are difficult to dominate, and may resist the performance of spells that are foreign to their natures, the walnut wand will, once subjugated, perform any task its owner desires, provided that the user is of sufficient brilliance. This makes for a truly lethal weapon in the hands of a witch or wizard of no conscience, for the wand and the wizard may feed from each other in a particularly unhealthy manner. Willow Willow is an uncommon wand wood with healing power, and I have noted that the ideal owner for a willow wand often has some (usually unwarranted) insecurity, however well they may try and hide it. While many confident customers insist on trying a willow wand (attracted by their handsome appearance and well-founded reputation for enabling advanced, non-verbal magic) my willow wands have consistently selected those of greatest potential, rather than those who feel they have little to learn. It has always been a proverb in my family that he who has furthest to travel will go fastest with willow. Yew Yew wands are among the rarer kinds, and their ideal matches are likewise unusual, and occasionally notorious. The wand of yew is reputed to endow its possessor with the power of life and death, which might, of course, be said of all wands; and yet yew retains a particularly dark and fearsome reputation in the spheres of duelling and all curses. However, it is untrue to say (as those unlearned in wandlore often do) that those who use yew wands are more likely to be attracted to the Dark Arts than another. The witch or wizard best suited to a yew wand might equally prove a fierce protector of others. Wands hewn from these most long-lived trees have been found in the possession of heroes quite as often as of villains. Where wizards have been buried with wands of yew, the wand generally sprouts into a tree guarding the dead owner’s grave. What is certain, in my experience, is that the yew wand never chooses either a mediocre or a timid owner. Нижеприведенные описания сил и свойств различных пород древесины для волшебных палочек взяты из записей, сделанных мистером Гэрриком Олливандером, лучшим изготовителем палочек с мировым именем, на протяжении всей его профессиональной деятельности. Как будет видно, мистер Олливандер считает, что древесина для палочек имеет почти что человеческие понятия восприятия и предпочтения. Мистер Олливандер предваряет свои записи по породам древесины так: Каждая палочка уникальна, а ее характер будет зависеть от дерева и магического существа, из которого она изготовлена. Кроме того, каждая палочка, с того момента, как найдет своего идеального хозяина, начнет учить его и учиться от него. Таким образом, нижеследующее следует рассматривать как общие примечания по каждому типу древесины, с которыми я люблю работать больше всего, и не должно быть воспринято как описание любой отдельно взятой палочки. Лишь немногие деревья могут быть использованы для изготовления волшебных палочек (так же, как и немногие люди наделены магическими способностями). Понадобится многолетний опыт, чтобы сказать, какие из них обладают этим даром, хотя работу весьма облегчают гнездящиеся в листве Лукотрусы – они никогда не обитают на непригодных для этого деревьях. Следующие записи о различных породах дерева для палочек большей частью следует рассматривать как отправную точку, потому как это есть учеба на протяжении всей жизни, и я сам продолжаю учиться с каждой сделанной палочкой и сочетанием. Акация Это весьма необычное дерево, из которого, как я обнаружил, получаются непростые палочки, которые очень часто отказываются творить волшебство для того, кто не является ее хозяином, а также лучше всего служит только для наиболее одаренных. Из-за этой чувствительности ей нелегко подобрать владельца, поэтому у меня лишь небольшой их запас для достаточно искусных волшебниц и колдунов – для волшебства из разряда, что называется, «взрыв-и-вонь» акация не подходит. Но правильно подобранная, палочка из акации соответствует любой силе, хотя ее часто недооценивают ввиду особенностей темперамента. Ольха Ольха – несгибаемое дерево, но я обнаружил, что идеальный хозяин для нее – вовсе не упрямец и твердолоб, а часто услужливый, внимательный и располагающий к себе человек. В то время, как большинство деревьев для палочек ищет сходство с собой в характере того, кому будут служить лучше всего, ольха необычна тем, что желает хозяина если не с полностью противоположным, то хотя бы с заметно отличным от своего характером. Если палочка из ольхи попала в нужные руки, то она становится замечательным, верным помощником. Палочка из ольхи лучше всего подходит для невербальных заклинаний, отчего и заработала себе репутацию палочки, подходящей только для наиболее продвинутых ведьм и колдунов. Яблоня Волшебные палочки из яблони не производят в больших количествах. Они мощны и лучше всего подходят для людей, исповедывающих высокие цели и идеалы, так как плохо сочетаются с Темной магией. Говорят, что обладатель палочки из яблони будет всеми любим и проживет долгую жизнь, и я часто замечал, что очень обаятельным покупателям идеально подходят именно яблоневые палочки. Среди владельцев яблоневых волшебных палочек часто встречается необычная способность общаться с другими магическими существами на их родном языке, среди них и Дилан Марвуд, знаменитый писатель, автор книги «Русалки: полное руководство по их языку и обычаям». Ясень Палочка из ясеня закрепляется только лишь за одним хозяином; первоначальный владелец не может ее передать или подарить, потому как она теряет всю силу и навыки. Эта склонность доходит до крайности, когда сердцевиной палочки является волос единорога. Старые предрассудки относительно палочке редко стоит близко принимать во внимание, но я обнаружил, что в старой присказке о палочках из рябины, каштана, ясеня и орешника (рябина судачит, каштан жужжит, ясень – упрямец, орешник стонет) есть толика правды. Из своего опыта могу сказать, что палочки из ясеня не подходят тем колдуньям и волшебникам, которые легко отклоняются от своих убеждений и целей. Тем не менее, дерзкие и самоуверенные волшебники, которые часто пытаются пользоваться палочками из этого благородного дерева, будут разочарованы. Ее идеальным хозяином может быть упрямый и, конечно, смелый, но никак не грубый и высокомерный человек. Осина Подходящая для волшебных палочек такая древесина белого цвета, волокнистая, и высоко ценится всеми изготовителями волшебных палочек за свою стильную схожесть со слоновой костью и выдающуюся приспособленность к заклинаниям. Подходящий хозяин осиновой палочки – искусный дуэлянт (или ему суждено стать таковым), потому что осиновая палочка особенно хороша для боевой магии. Существовавший в восемнадцатом веке бесчестный тайный клуб дуэлянтов, члены которого именовали себя Серебряными копьями, принимал в свои ряды только обладателей осиновых палочек. Согласно моему опыту, владельцы палочек из осины обычно сильны духом и решительны, их больше остальных привлекают поиски и новые порядки; это палочка для революционеров. Бук Идеально подходящим для буковой палочки будет человек молодой, но мудрый не по годам, или понимающий и многоопытный взрослый. Ограниченным и нетерпимым людям палочки из бука служат слабо. Такие волшебники, получив буковую палочку, не соответствуя ей (жаждущие этого наиболее желаемого, насыщенного цвета и очень дорогого дерева) часто заявляются к знающим изготовителям волшебных палочек (таким, как я), требуя объяснить им, почему их красивым палочкам не хватает силы. Но должным образом подобранная, буковая палочка способна к такой искусности и мастерству, какое редко увидишь у палочек из другого дерева, поэтому у них такая блестящая репутация. Терновник Терновник, являясь необычным для волшебной палочки деревом, имеет репутацию, и на мой взгляд, заслуженную, наиболее подходящей для воина. Это не обязательно означает, что ее владелец практикует Темные искусства (хотя нельзя отрицать, что те, кто так делают, будут довольны громадной силой терновой палочки); палочку из терновника можно обнаружить как у мракоборца, так и у обитателя Азкабана. Любопытной особенностью тернового куста, колющего своими острыми шипами, является то, что после сильнейших морозов на нем вырастают сладчайшие ягоды; и палочкам из этого дерева, по всей видимости, нужно пройти со своими владельцами через опасности или трудности, чтобы стать по-настоящему связанными. Если это условие будет выполнено, то палочка из терновника станет таким верным и преданным слугой, какого только можно пожелать. Черный орешник Менее распространенный, чем обычный орешник, черный орешник ищет хозяина с хорошим чутьем и пониманием сути вещей. Черный орешник – дерево очень красивое, но хозяину его придется непросто. Есть у него одна ярко выраженная причуда – неестественное неприятие внутреннего конфликта; он резко теряет силу, если хозяин каким-то образом себя обманывает. Если волшебница или волшебник не может или не желает быть честным с самим собой или с другими, то палочка не может работать должным образом и должна соединиться с новым хозяином, чтобы вернуть себе былое мастерство. В соединении с искренним, самосознательным владельцем, она становится наиболее верной и внушительной палочкой из всех, к тому же с особым талантом ко всякого вида заклинаниям. Кедр Всякий раз, когда я встречаю человека с кедровой палочкой в руках, я нахожу силу характера и необычайное понимание. Мой отец, Джервейс Олливандер, постоянно говорил: «У кого кедровая палочка, того не одурачишь». И я с этим согласен: кедровая палочка находит свой идеальный дом только там, где царит проницательность и понимание. Однако я пойду еще дальше своего отца и скажу, что еще не встречал ни одного владельца кедровой волшебной палочки, у которого можно стоять на пути, особенно если вы причинили вред кому-нибудь, кого он любит. Ведьма или волшебник, которому хорошо подходит кедр, несет в себе потенциал страшного противника, который часто становится потрясением для тех, кто неосмотрительно бросил ему или ей вызов. Вишня Это очень редкое для волшебной палочки дерево создает палочки удивительной силы. Больше всего они ценятся студентами японской волшебной школы Махоутокоро, где быть владельцем вишневой волшебной палочки считается особо престижным. Западные покупатели волшебных палочек должны выбросить из головы мысли о том, что розовые цветы живого дерева делают их легкомысленными или чуть ли не декоративными, потому что из вишни получаются палочки, обладающие действительно смертоносной силой независимо от сердцевины, но если она соединена с сердечной жилой дракона, то она ни в коем случае не должна попасть в руки волшебнику без исключительного самообладания и силы ума. Каштан Это наиболее любопытное, многогранное дерево, которое сильно различается по своему характеру в зависимости от сердцевины волшебной палочки, а также очень многое берет от личности своего владельца. Каштановые палочки притягиваются к волшебницам и волшебникам, которые являются укротителями магических животных, одаренным в Гербологии и склонным от природы к полетам. Однако в соединении с сердечной жилой дракона она может лучше всего подойти тем, кто чересчур любит роскошь и материальные вещи, но менее щепетилен, чем следовало бы, насчет того, как они приобретаются. И наоборот, три подряд главы Визенгамота были владельцами волшебных палочек из каштана с волосом единорога, и это сочетание указывает на склонность ко всякой справедливости и правосудию. Кипарис Палочки из кипариса ассоциируются с благородством. Великий средневековый изготовитель волшебных палочек Джерейнт Олливандер написал, что для него всегда было честью подобрать пару кипарисовой палочке, поскольку он знал, что встретил волшебницу или волшебника, которому суждено умереть смертью героя. К счастью, в наши менее кровожадные времена обладатели кипарисовых палочек редко призваны отдавать свои жизни, хотя, многие из них, несомненно, так и поступят, если потребуется. Палочки из кипариса находят родственную душу в людях смелых, храбрых и самоотверженных, таких, кто не боятся противостоять теневой стороне своей природы и природы других. Кизил Кизил является одним из моих личных фаворитов, и я обнаружил, что соединение кизиловой палочки с ее идеальным хозяином всегда занимательно. Палочки из кизила чуднЫе и непослушные; у них игривый характер, и партнеров они хотят себе таких, которые могут предоставить им возможность для азарта и веселья. Однако будет совершенно неверным заключение, что кизиловые палочки не способны в случае необходимости на серьезное волшебство; как известно, в трудных условиях они выполняют выдающиеся заклинания, а в паре с соответствующе сообразительным и изобретательным волшебником творят ослепительные чары. У многих кизиловых палочек есть интересная слабая сторона – они отказываются выполнять невербальные заклинания, и вообще довольно шумны. Черное (эбеновое) дерево Черные, как смоль палочки из этого дерева имеют эффектный внешний вид и репутацию подходящих для всякой боевой магии и Трансфигурации. Черное дерево лучше всего чувствует себя в руке того, у кого хватает смелости быть самим собой. Часто нон-конформисты, индивидуалисты или те, кого устраивает статус аутсайдера – владельцы палочек из черного дерева были как в рядах Ордена Феникса, так и среди Пожирателей Смерти. Согласно моему опыту, палочки из черного дерева идеально подходят тем, кто будет держаться за свои убеждения независимо от внешнего давления и кто не отступится от своих целей. Бузина Самая редкая древесина из всех, и слывет очень неудачной, так как освоить бузинную палочку сложнее, чем любую другую. Несет в себе мощную магию, но призирает любого владельца, который над ней не главенствует; чтобы пользоваться бузинной палочкой хоть сколько-нибудь времени, волшебник должен быть выдающимся. На страхе перед такой палочкой основывается старое суеверие «палочка из бузины – никакого процветания», но на самом же деле оно беспочвенно, а глупые изготовители палочек, которые отказываются работать с бузиной делают так больше из страха не продать их, а не из страха связываться с этим деревом. Правда в том, что только необычный человек найдет свой идеал в бузине, и в редких случаях, когда происходит такое соединение, я воспринимаю это так, что этим волшебницам или волшебникам уготована особая судьба. Дополнительный факт, который я раскопал за долгие годы изучения палочек – владельцы бузинных палочек почти всегда чувствуют сильнейшее родство с теми, кого выбрала рябина. Вяз Необоснованное утверждение, что только чистокровный может творить магию при помощи палочки из вяза, без сомнения, пошло от какого-нибудь владельца вязовой палочки, который стремился доказать свой статус крови, потому что я знал идеальные соединения их с магглорожденными. На самом деле, палочки из вяза предпочитают владельцев с наличием магической ловкости и определенным врожденным достоинством. Из всех пород древесины для палочек вяз, как свидетельствует мой опыт, практически не приводит к несчастным случаям, меньше всего глупо ошибается, а заклинания и чары у него самые элегантные. Это палочки сложные, в правильных руках способны к наиболее продвинутой магии (что, опять-таки, делает их весьма желаемыми для тех, кто поддерживает философию чистой крови). Английский дуб Палочка, хорошая для хороших и плохих времен, она такой же верный друг, как и волшебник, который ее заслуживает. Палочки из английского дуба требуют от своих партнеров силы, смелости и преданности. Менее известна склонность владельцев дубовых палочек к мощной интуиции и зачастую к родству с магией природы, с животными и растениями, которые необходимы волшебникам как для магии, так и для удовольствия. Дуб называется Королем Леса от зимнего солнцестояния до летнего, и древесина его должна быть заготовлена в этот период времени (остролист становится Королем, когда дни снова сокращаются, и поэтому его следует собирать только с идущим на убыль годом. От этого разделения, как полагают, пошло старое суеверие «Его палочка из дуба, а ее – из остролиста, то женитьба - безумие», которое я счел необоснованным). Говорят, из английского дуба была палочка Мерлина (но так как его могила не была найдена, это недоказуемо). Пихта Мой благородный дедушка, Джербольд Октавиус Олливандер, называл волшебные палочки из этого дерева «палочками выживших», потому что он продал их трем волшебникам, которые впоследствии остались невредимыми, пройдя через смертельную опасность. Нет сомнений, что из этой древесины, взятой от самых устойчивых деревьев, получаются палочки, требующие от своих истинных хозяев стойкости и целенаправленности, а в руках натур переменчивых и нерешительных являются слабым инструментом. Пихтовые палочки особенно хороши для Трансфигурации и одобряют владельцев собранных, сильных духом, а иногда и пугающих своей манерой себя вести. Боярышник Мастер волшебных палочек Грегорович писал, что «из боярышника получаются странные, противоречивые палочки, полные парадоксов, потому что их породило дерево, чьи листья и цветы излечивают, а срезанные ветви пахнут смертью». Хоть я и не согласен со многими выводами Грегоровича, мы сходимся во мнениях, что палочки из боярышника по природе своей сложны и интригующи, как и волшебники, которые им лучше всего подходят. Палочки из боярышника могут быть идеальны для колдомедицины, но так же умело могут проклинать, и я вообще заметил, что им наиболее комфортно с конфликтной натурой или с волшебником, который проходит через период потрясений. Однако боярышник нелегко освоить, и я бы всегда рассматривал вопрос о попадании палочки из боярышника только в руки волшебницы или волшебника с доказанным талантом, или последствия могут быть опасны. Палочки из боярышника имеют заметную особенность: при неумелом обращении наложенные ею заклятия могут вернуться обратно. Орешник Чувствительная палочка из орешника очень часто отражает эмоциональное состояние своего хозяина, и лучше всего работает у того, кто понимает свои собственные чувства и может ими управлять. Остальные же при обращении с палочкой из орешника должны быть очень осторожны, если ее владелец недавно вышел из себя или пережил серьезное разочарование, потому что палочка впитывает подобную энергию, а высвободить ее может непредсказуемо. Однако положительные стороны палочки из орешника с лихвой покрывают незначительные неудобства, и в умелых руках она способна на выдающееся волшебство. Она настолько предана своему хозяину, что часто «слабеет» (то есть, выгоняет все свое волшебство и перестает служить, после чего часто требуется извлечь сердцевину и поместить ее в новый корпус, если палочка еще нужна) под конец его жизни (но если сердцевиной является волос единорога, то это дело безнадежное – почти с полной уверенностью можно сказать, что палочка «умрет»). У палочек из орешника также есть уникальная способность обнаруживать под землей воду; проходя мимо скрытых источников и колодцев, она начнет испускать серебристые клубы дыма в форме слез. Остролист Остролист очень редко используется для изготовления волшебных палочек; палочки из него традиционно считаются защитными и лучше всего служат тому, кому может понадобится помощь в преодолении склонности к гневу и импульсивности. В то же время, палочки из остролиста часто выбирают себе хозяина, занятого в несколько опасном и часто духовном поиске. Остролист относится к такому дереву, чья характеристика резко варьируется в зависимости от сердцевины, и общеизвестно, что оно трудно совместимо с пером феникса, потому как непостоянство остролиста странным образом не сочетается с индивидуализмом феникса. Однако в случае такое необычное соединение образуется идеальная пара, становиться на пути у которой не следует ничему и никому. Граб Моя собственная палочка сделана из граба, и, со всей должной скромностью заявляю, что граб выбирает себе в спутники жизни талантливого волшебника с единственной, чистой страстью, которою некоторые могли бы назвать одержимостью (хотя я предпочитаю термин «мечта»), которая почти всегда реализовывается. Грабовые палочки быстрее остальных приспосабливаются к стилю колдовства своих хозяев и очень быстро становятся настолько персонифицированными, что остальным людям чрезвычайно тяжело ее использовать даже для самых простых заклинаний. Также палочки из граба усваивают кодекс чести своего хозяина, какой бы он ни был, и не станут ничего совершать – как хорошее, так и плохое – если это не вяжется с его принципами. Такая палочка особенно точно настроена и разумна. Лиственница Сильная, прочная, теплого цвета лиственница уже долгое время ценится как подходящая и мощная древесина для волшебных палочек. Ее слава воспитательнице мужества и уверенности в своем владельце всегда служила гарантией того, что спрос будет превышать предложение. Однако этой наиболее желанной палочке трудно угодить с идеальным хозяином, и обращаться с ней сложнее, чем многие представляют. Я обнаружил, что из нее всегда получаются палочки со скрытыми талантами и неожиданными воздействиями, и так же можно описать заслуживающего ее хозяина. Часто случается так, что ведьма или волшебник, который подходит палочке из лиственницы, возможно, никогда в полной мере не осознавал своих недюжинных способностей до соединения с ней, но вместе они составляют исключительную пару. Лавр Говорят, что лавровая палочка не может поступить бесчестно, хотя в поисках славы (не редкая цель для тех, кто лучше всего ей подходит), и мне известны такие случаи, они творят мощное, а иногда и смертельное волшебство. Лавровые палочки иногда называют непостоянными, но это несправедливо. Лавровая палочка не терпит в своем обладателе лени, и в таких условиях она очень легко и охотно даст себя победить. В противном случае, она всегда с радостью будет прокладывать путь своему хозяину. Также у таких палочек есть необычная и занимательная способность выдавать спонтанный удар молнии, если другой волшебник попытается ее украсть. Клен Я часто замечал, что выбранные кленовыми палочками люди по натуре своей являются путешественниками и исследователями; это не палочки-домоседы, а в своих хозяевах ценят амбициозность – в противном случае их волшебство становится тяжелым и тусклым. Свежие задачи и регулярные смены обстановки заставляют такую палочку буквально сиять и блестеть, они вместе с партнерами растут в своем мастерстве и статусе. Эта красивая древесина всегда была желательной и самой дорогостоящей на протяжении многих столетий. Владение кленовой палочкой давно стало признаком высокого положения из-за ее репутации палочки преуспевающих. Груша Из этой золотистой древесины получаются палочки великолепной магической силы, которые проявляют себя с наилучшей стороны в руках людей сердечных, великодушных и мудрых. Как свидетельствует мой опыт, владельцами грушевых палочек являются известные и всеми уважаемые люди. Я не знаю ни одного случая, когда грушевая волшебная палочка оказывалась во владении Темного волшебника или волшебницы. Палочки из груши одни из наиболее упругих, и я часто замечал, что они выглядят совершенно как новые даже после многолетнего использования. Сосна Прямоволокнистая сосновая волшебная палочка всегда выбирает себе независимого хозяина-индивидуалиста, который может быть воспринят окружающими как одиночка, человек-интрига и, возможно, загадка. Сосновым палочкам нравится, когда их используют творчески и, в отличие от некоторых других, будут беспрекословно приспосабливаться к новым методам и заклинаниям. Многие изготовители волшебных палочек утверждают, что сосновые палочки способны обнаруживать и лучше всего служить тем, кому суждена долгая жизнь. И я могу это подтвердить, поскольку мне лично не известен ни один хозяин сосновой волшебной палочки, который умер молодым. Сосновая волшебная палочка является одной из наиболее восприимчивых к невербальной магии. Тополь «Если ищешь постоянность, то сперва поищи среди тополей», - такова была максима моего деда, Джербольда Олливандера, и мой личный опыт относительно тополиных палочек и их владельцев в точности с ней совпадает. Вот палочка, на которую можно положиться, последовательная, сильная и постоянная, всегда счастлива работать с волшебником с ясным моральным видением. У более мелких изготовителей волшебных палочек в ходу бородатая шутка, что тополиная палочка никогда не выберет политика, но ею они лишь демонстрируют свое прискорбное невежество: двое наиболее безупречных Министров Магии, Элдрич Диггори и Эванджелина Орпингтон, были владельцами прекрасных тополиных палочек производства Олливандера. Красный дуб От неосведомленных людей вы часто будете слышать, что красный дуб является безошибочным знаком горячности своего владельца. На самом деле, истинным хозяином палочки из красного дуба является обладатель необычайно быстрой реакции, что делает ее превосходно подходящей для дуэлей. Менее распространенный, чем английский дуб, я обнаружил, что идеальный хозяин для него – легкий, сообразительный и гибкий человек, часто создатель патентованных заклинаний со своими отличительными свойствами, которого хорошо иметь рядом в борьбе. Палочки из красного дуба, по моему мнению, одни из самых красивых. Красное дерево Древесина красного дерева для производства волшебных палочек в дефиците, но постоянно пользуется спросом, так как считается, что оно приносит своему владельцу удачу. Как обычно бывает с наукой о волшебных палочках, народ видит правду задом наперед: палочки из красного дерева удачливы не сами по себе, а просто сильно притягиваются к ведьмам и колдунам, уже обладающим замечательной способностью выходить сухими из воды, делать правильный выбор, даже в полной разрухе ухватить что-нибудь хорошее. Соединение такого волшебника с палочкой из красного дерева всегда интригует, и когда из моей мастерской выходит такая пара, я всегда ожидаю услышать о захватывающих подвигах. Рябина Рябина всегда была в чести у изготовителей волшебных палочек, потому как она снискала славу более искусного защитника, чем все остальные, и, как свидетельствует мой опыт, защитные чары ее особенно сильны, и их трудно сломать. Принято считать, что ни один Темный волшебник не был владельцем волшебной палочки из рябины, и я сам не могу вспомнить ни единого случая, когда хоть одна такая палочка моей работы сотворила в мире зло. Наиболее уютно ей у человека с ясной головой и чистым сердцем, но эта репутация добродетели не должна никого сбивать с толку – эти палочки не хуже остальных, часто даже лучше, и во многих случая превосходят на дуэлях другие. Липа Эта необычная и весьма симпатичная древесина особенно была в моде в девятнадцатом веке. Спрос намного превышал предложение, и недобросовестные изготовители волшебных палочек просто перекрашивали древесину более низкого качества в попытках обмануть покупателей, заверив их, будто бы они купили липу. Причины такого повышенного спроса на эти палочки были не только в их красивом внешнем виде, но также из-за репутации наиболее подходящих для провидцев и специалистов по легилименции, что придало бы их обладателям значительного статуса. Когда спрос стал особенно высок, изготовитель волшебных палочек Артуро Сефалопос заявил, что связь между липой и ясновидением – это «ложь, распространенная торговцами вроде Джербольда Олливандера (моего дедушки), которые переполнили свои мастерские липой и надеются убрать ее излишки». Но Сефалопос был небрежным и незнающим мастером волшебных палочек, и никто, и провидцы и не провидцы, не удивился, когда он отошел от дел. Ель Неквалифицированные изготовители волшебных палочек называют ель трудным деревом, но этим только выказывают свою несостоятельность. Это правда, что работа с елью требует особой ловкости, и сделанные из нее палочки плохо сочетаются со слишком осторожными и нервными натурами, а в неуклюжих пальцах становятся положительно опасными. Еловая палочка требует твердой руки, потому что она часто имеет свои собственные идеи насчет того, каким должно быть вызываемое у нее волшебство. Однако когда еловая палочка встречает свою пару – это, по моему опыту, смелый экспериментатор с хорошим чувством юмора – она становится превосходным помощником, сильно преданным своему владельцу и способным производить особенно яркое и сильное волшебство. Сикамора (прим. переводчика – дело в том, что сикаморами называют целый ряд деревьев – собственно сикамора, платан, явор, чинара, тут (шелковица) и даже какие-то фикусы, но так как в некоторых странах Африки есть целые культы собственно сикаморы и ее даже используют местные шаманы, то я решила, чтобы не было путаницы, палочки будут просто сикаморовые – прошу извинить за нудные объяснения, уж не знаю, как там рассуждала JKR) Из сикаморы получаются пытливые волшебные палочки, стремящиеся к новому опыту и теряющие блеск, когда вынуждены заниматься приземленными вещами. У этих красивых палочек есть причуда – когда им позволят «заскучать», они могут воспламениться, и многих волшебниц и волшебников, которые успокоились по достижении среднего возраста, смущает, что их верная палочка загорелась у них в руках, когда они в очередной раз попросили ее принести им тапочки. Как можно сделать вывод, идеальным хозяином палочки из сикаморы является человек любопытный, энергичный, любящий приключения, и когда находит такового, то демонстрирует способность к обучению и приспособляемости, за что и занимает достойное место среди наиболее ценных. Виноградная лоза Друиды считали деревом все, что имело древеный ствол, а из виноградной лозы получаются волшебные палочки с таким особым характером, что я был рад продолжить их древние традиции. Палочки из виноградной лозы распространены не очень широко, и я с интересом замечал, что их хозяевами почти всегда являются волшебницы и волшебники, стремящиеся к высоким целям, чье видение выходит за рамки обычного и часто поражают тех, кто думает, что знает их лучше всех. Палочки из виноградной лозы привлекают люди, в которых многое сокрыто, и я замечал, что они более чувствительны, чем остальные, когда дело доходит до мгновенного обнаружения перспективной пары. Достоверные источники указывают, что эти палочки могут производить волшебство просто при входе в комнату подходящего хозяина, и лично я дважды наблюдал подобное явление в своем магазине. Грецкий орех Высокоинтеллектуальным ведьмам и волшебникам с первой попытки должны попасться ореховые волшебные палочки, потому что в девяти случаях из десяти эти двое найдут друг в друге идеальную пару. Палочки из грецкого ореха часто можно найти в руках волшебных новаторов и изобретателей; эта красивая древесина обладает необычайной гибкостью и приспособляемостью. Однако должен предупредить: в то время, как над некоторыми видами дерева сложно главенствовать, и они могут противостоять выполнению чуждых их природе заклинаний, однажды покоренная палочка из грецкого ореха будет исполнять любое задание своего хозяина, при условии, что он обладает достаточно блестящими способностями. В руках бессовестного волшебника она может стать поистине смертоносным оружием, поскольку палочка и волшебник могут брать друг от друга все самое вредное. Ива Ива – редкая для волшебных палочек древесина с целительной силой, и я заметил, что идеальным хозяином для ивовой палочки часто является несколько (обычно необоснованно) неуверенный человек, однако умело старающийся это скрывать. В то время, как многие самонадеянные клиенты настаивают на том, чтобы попробовать ивовую палочку (их привлекает ее красивый внешний вид и правдивая репутация хорошей для продвинутой, невербальной магии), мои ивовые палочки раз за разом выбирают тех, у кого есть большой потенциал, а не тех, кто считает, что им немногому нужно учиться. В моей семье всегда существовала поговорка, что тем, кому суждена далекая дорога, быстрее будет с ивой. Тис Тис является одной из наиболее редких пород дерева, и идеальные пары для них такие же необычные, а иногда и печально известные. Считается, что тисовые палочки наделяют своего обладателя властью над жизнью и смертью, что, конечно, можно сказать обо всех палочках; и все же, тис сохраняет за собой темную и страшную славу касательно дуэлей и всех проклятий. Однако сказать (как это делают несведущие в искусстве волшебных палочек), что обладателей тисовых палочек больше остальных привлекают Темные искусства – все же пойти против истины. Волшебник, которому больше всего подходит тисовая палочка, может точно так же явить себя ярым защитником других. Владельцами волшебных палочек из этого долговечного дерева были как герои, так и злодеи. Там, где волшебник был похоронен вместе со своей тисовой палочкой, она обычно врастала в дерево, охраняя могилу своего хозяина. Мой опыт не вызывает сомнений, что тисовая палочка никогда не выберет себе посредственного или робкого хозяина. Категория:ФК 5 Категория:Перевод готов